Um presente para minha amiga
by Wein
Summary: Uma fic especial para minha beste *-*


Um presente para minha melhor amiga.

-OQUE!?

-Foi o que você ouviu Kate.

-Mais por que raios você fez isso sua maluca!  
-Entenda, ele é meu irmão. Não dava pra mentir mais.

-Drew eu vou te matar sua retardada!

-Calma, ele me disse que também.....

-Também?

-É também, também vai me matar se eu disser o que não posso.

Kate e Drew, eram duas garotas com muitas coisas em comum. Uma amava o irmão da outra. Só que, como todas melhores amigas, deixaram em segredo. Porem, Drew contou ao irmão que sua melhor amiga Kate, tinha mais do que um sentimento de amizade por ele. Uma violação muito grande em uma relação de amizade de muitos anos. Em um belo dia, mais precisamente dia 27 de Novembro, resolveram as duas colocar em panos limpos essa história. Cada uma chamou seu irmão e se reuniram na sala comunal da sonserina.

-Conta pra ele Drew. Vai conta.

-Contar o que gente? Foi mal mais eu to longe.

-Calma Erik, sua parceira vai lhe contar tudo.

Kate estava de braços cruzados ao lado de seu irmão olhando ferozmente para sua amiga que estava ao lado de Draco, que era seu irmão mais velho. Drew não era de ficar encabulada mais nessas circunstancias era péssima para declarações. Olhava para o seu amado que desviava o olhar toda vez que ela tentava dizer.

-Bom. -Ela soltou um longo suspiro e deixou os braços mole combinando perfeitamente com suas pernas. - Erik sua irmã gosta do meu irmão. E esta louca, maluca descabelada por ele.

-OQUE?! -Os três gritaram. Kate não conteve a raiva, queria partir para cima da amiga, estava totalmente vermelha de vergonha e sentia suas orelhas pegarem fogo de tanto nervoso. Seu irmão, a segurou firme.

-ERA PRA VOCÊ TER FALADO QUE GOSTAVA DO MEU IRMÃO!

-Mais eu gosto do seu irmão. E já falei isso pra ele ontem. Quando estávamos andando para o quarto. -Drew voltava ao seu tom natural pálido, deixando de ficar corada propositalmente.

-Bom eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. -Erik puxou a menina pelo braço deixando Kate e Draco em quatro paredes e uma escada.

-Desculpa pela minha irmã. Ela não está tomando os remédios dela.

-Percebi. Mas, ta tudo bem eu que peço desculpas.

-Pelo que? Quem começou tudo foi ela.

-Pelo meu ataque de querer mata-la. Bom eu tenho isso todos os dias mais na frente das pessoas é constrangedor!

-Não esquenta. Mas, é verdade o que ela disse Kate? -Draco ia aproximando da garota, ia abaixando o tom de voz e a olhando intensamente.

-Menos a parte da descabelada.

-Sabe. Ela não disse a você que eu sinto o mesmo por você não é? - O loiro ficou próximo a Kate, puxou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos, a puxou pela cintura com sua outra mão e a beijou os lábios.

Como não podia faltar. A plateia, Drew e Erik seguravam a emoção para não dar escândalo. Mais estavam festejando o novo casal da casa em seus pensamentos.

Logo quando Kate soltou-se do garoto, corou imediatamente. Ele a puxou novamente, levando seus lábios em seu ouvido.

-Tenho uma proposta irrecusável para você.

-Eu aceito! Eu aceito eu nem quero saber de pensar duas vezes! Eu quero!

-Calma. Eu ia te pedir mais já que insiste para agora. Então ta. -Ele passava seus lábios sobre o pescoço de Kate, que fazia o corpo da mesma arrepiar, beijaram-se novamente.

-Desculpa interromper o caso romântico do casal. Mas eu e minha amiga precisamos dormir para o grande dia amanhã!

-O que via ter amanhã Drew? Não tem aula amanhã!

-É surpresa querida. -Drew Soltou um largo sorriso.

Draco puxou seu amigo pela manga da blusa e o levou para o quarto dos meninos apressado sem ao menos se despedir de sua mais nova e única namorada. Drew fez o mesmo com Kate.

-Amanhã é um dia especial e você precisa descansar por causa das emoções!  
-Mais ta cedo mulher! Onze horas ainda!

-Você dorme mais que eu fia... u.u' E precisamos conversar.

-Então vamos logo por que o papo vai ser longo.

Muitas horas de conversa. Já passavam das três da manhã quando as duas foram dormir. O mesmo aconteceu com os rapazes. O despertador tocou mais tarde mais nenhuma delas acordaram. Perderam o almoço. Mais nem importava. Levantaram duas da tarde.

-DREW ACORDA!  
-Que foi? Calma!

-Agente acordo tarde de mais.. Vamos perder muita coisa assim.

-Caramba você acorda mais estérica do que qual quer pessoa no mundo.

Drew ainda estava deitada. Levantou bem de vagar e se vestiu. Sua amiga ao contrário parecia já estar pronta dês das oito da manhã, que era o horário que deviam estar de pé. Kate puxava a amiga que ainda estava sonolenta até a primeira parada. Almoço. Comeram algo nada saudável, foram as compras e ao cabeleireiro. Muitas horas já tinham se passado. Era praticamente sete e meia da noite. E ainda estavam se aprontando. O que a aniversariante do dia não sabia. É que era uma festinha surpresa para ela. Contaram-na que seria uma noite para alunos e professores. Mais estava enganada.

-Anda Drew, até eu que sou mais demorada do que você pra se arrumar já estou pronta.

-Calma best. -Drew aproximava da amiga com as mãos para trás, logo as estendia e oferecia uma caixa para sua amiga.

-Nha Drew não precisava.. - Kate pegava a caixa das mãos da amiga e lhe dava um abraço. Logo em seguida abriu seu presente e retirou um colar com a letra "K" feita de prata. A amiga o colocou em seu pescoço e as duas descerem ao encontro dos rapazes.

Os dois já estavam na sala ao lado do salão de festas encostados cada um em um canto da escada, quando ouviram passos aproximando. Eram elas. As duas amigas vinham deslumbrantes descendo as escadas uma ao lado da outra. Os dois olharam para trás e ficaram boquiabertos.

Kate estava linda. Trajava um vestido azul marinho de alça fina que batia um pouco mais da metade de sua coxa, sandálias negras de salto fino dando mais volume a suas pernas. O vestido lhe dava um proporcional decote junto com o colar. Seu cabelo castanho estava em um coque com alguns fios soltos, seus olhos verdes bem ressaltados e sua boca carnuda tomava um tom rosa claro. Estava corada ao ver que Draco a encarava sem ao menos piscar os olhos.

Drew estava com um vestido negro que vinha um pouco menos de sua coxa, não economizou no decote e nem no brilho do vestido. Usava uma sandália negra de salto transparente, com seus cabelos negros cacheados até cinco palmos de seu ombro, seus olhos cor de mel não atraiam tanto quanto seus lábios carnudos em um tom quase vermelho.

Estavam as duas na metade da escada, Drew tropeçou feio, sorte que estava segurando a mão de Kate no momento. Não conseguiram conter os risos, ela corou levemente mais manteve a postura. Não estava acostumada a andar com tanta elegância, ainda mais na frente de seu amado e irmão. Eles estavam trajando uma camiseta branca, Draco de manga curta e Erik de manga longa. Calças sociais pretas juntamente com sapatos pretos. Erik tinha seu cabelo negro e liso jogados de uma forma sensual e Draco também. Estavam os quatro radiantes.

Kate depois de ter chegado a festa, descobriu que era para ela. Reencontrou seus pais que não havia visto fazia tempo. Seus parentes, e amigos. Os professores estavam animados com a música e, os alunos juntaram-se de uma forma inexplicavelmente rápida naquele salão. Foram horas e horas de festa. Draco deu um anel de compromisso para a aniversariante e Erik junto a Drew oficializaram seu namoro também. Muitas coisas aconteceram naquela noite. Coisas boas, e muito interessantes.

**Fim.**

**( N/A: **_Ai beste! Fiz pra você *-* Parabéns e tudo de bom.. Eu acho que alguma coisa não pego bem na história então quem leu.. manda criticas oks? Valeus té mais_** )**


End file.
